


spa night

by Nerlune



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Gilmore gets a spa day from his super bi bf, M/M, Really this whole piece is pure comfort and fluff, spa night really, theyre both so in awe of each other you guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 16:11:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8378830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerlune/pseuds/Nerlune
Summary: After Gilmore holds the barrier up for Whitestone, Vax feels like he needs to do something special for him. So he does.





	

**Author's Note:**

> There is a little bit of sexual stuff towards the end, but it's only a few paragraphs so feel free to skip over it if you aren't into that stuff. I just really feel like Gilmore deserves some good things after being a fucking bamf in the episode where he holds the barrier so Vorugal can't see them.

When the first screech comes, Vax’s eyes immediately seek out Gilmore. The taller man grabs the back of the chair in front of him and his eyes are wide, terrified. Their eyes meet and time slows, but with determined nods they move into action along with everyone else. 

 

Vax loses sight of Gilmore, and with the resulting rush of ushering civilians into underground sanctuaries, has to put the man out of his mind.

 

A tide of fearful faces is all he sees. Nobody is shouting, but there’s an awful tension filled with whispering shouts. The very undercurrent of the air vibrates with desperation. Tension holds everyone tight and curled into themselves. The crying faces of parents and and children sear themselves into his mind. 

 

He’s thankful that the time goes quickly, and when the rest of his family meets up they rush to the castle because the dragons have finally left. The barrier is glowing strong and the tension in the air is tempered by the relief of the dragons simply flying over them.

 

“Brother, are you alright?” Vex’s voice is full of worry and she fiercely grabs his forearm. Her hair is in disarray, falling out of its braid and the feathers hung askew. Trinket is just behind her, the sharp black eyes taking him in as well.

 

“Yeah. Are you?” They lock eyes and give grim nods before continuing into the castle. 

 

Gilmore’s standing, arms wide and eyes glowing with the deep arcane color of his magic. Sparks of his magic dance down his arms. When they all finally join in the room there’s a small twitch of his head towards them but it takes a few more moments before Gilmore’s arms slump to his sides and he slumps forward- drained. 

 

Vex’s hand is tight on his forearm, but Vax gently pushes the hand off before moving towards Gilmore. He wraps an arm around Gilmore’s waist and lets the older man rest against him. 

 

“Shaun, are you alright?” And it might be a pointless question, but damnit Shaun has never looked so tired.

 

“I will be in just a moment,” here Gilmore laughs, a normal chuckle tempered by exhaustion. “The barrier held though, did it not? Magnificent!” 

 

Shauns body against his is shivering slightly and he’s sure that if Gilmore wasn’t pressed against him, he would have no idea. He’s touched that Shaun is letting him feel his exhaustion. 

 

“I could use a bit of a spa day though. This barrier really takes some power.” Gilmore is standing straight now, but their arms are entwined, their shoulders pressing tightly together. 

 

“Well how about a drink, and some talk about this situation.” His sister’s smooth voice cuts into the semi-silence of the room and she’s striding over to Gilmore’s other side and throws the man a wink. 

 

“And that, Vex’ahlia, is a wonderous idea!” With that they all head to a pub.

 

The next few hours are filled with plans and drinks. Although when Vax feels Gilmore resting too heavily against him, he grabs his hand and pulls him up. 

 

“Come on, Shaun. You have a spa night waiting for you.” He winks at Shaun and to the smiles and whistle from Scanlan they leave to Shaun’s house.

 

The walk there is slower than it normally is, but the silence between them is comfortable. 

 

The door opens to a small wave of Shaun’s hands. The inside is a little messier than normal, but with all the shit that’s been happening lately, it makes sense. Once the door is closed and locked again, Vax gives Shaun a small kiss on the cheek. 

 

“Let me take care of you, Shaun.” He keeps his voice quiet, but with sure steps he guides Shaun to the bathroom. With a gentle push, he sets the pliant body of his lover on the edge of the tub. Shaun hasn’t replied back to him besides small kisses against whatever body part of Vax is close to his face. 

 

Vax pushes the sequence of buttons and sigils that Shaun showed him the last time he was here and hot water begins to poor out of the spout at the head of the tub. He then dumps in a bit of a pink liquid that makes the bathroom smell like lavender. With that taken care of, Vax helps Shaun up and starts to take his clothes off. It’s a slow process, littered with the two of them giving each other light kisses and smiles. Shaun’s limbs are shivering and there’s a cold sweat still sitting on him, so Vax hurries to shift Shaun into the tub. 

 

“Going to join me, Vax’ildan? It is oh so lonely in here.” The normal confidence and boisterousness of Shaun’s voice is overshadowed by the exhaustion from holding the barrier up earlier. 

 

“Just a moment, Shaun.” He leans forwards and smiles at Gilmore.

 

There’s a soap that Gilmore loves, it’s rather expensive to make and ever since the dragon attacks, he’s been holding off on it. But, tonight seems like the best night to use some of it. So, Vax grabs the quarter full bottle and splashes some onto his hands. With slow, gentle movements he starts to wash Shaun’s body. He starts at the feet, pulling them to the top of the water so when they sink back into the tub the soap rinses off. Hands glide over Shaun’s thighs, and with a small sigh from Gilmore, Vax’s fingers curl around and clean Shaun’s penis before moving up and continuing. 

 

Once he reaches Shaun’s shoulders, the man rests a hand on his own. Golden eyes stare up at him with a tired, but still smouldering, look. 

 

“It’s been a moment, I do so think I’d rather have you in here with me.” It’s like warm honey drifting through the air. 

 

Vax strips, catching the hot gaze of his lover, and then joins Shaun. He sits behind the man and wraps his arms tightly around him. Shauns head is resting against his collarbone and they sit in silence. Shauns hand grips one of his own and the point of connection means everything to Vax. Vax, who so often has to witness the almost deaths of his family and had so recently, held Shaun’s close to death body in his arms- holding the living, breathing and warm body in his arms soothes a frayed edge in his soul. 

 

“You’re so amazing, Shaun.” He lets his mouth rest by Shaun’s ear, keeps his voice quiet and he’s sure the amount of awe he feels is showing through, “We’re all alive today, all the civilians and children are alive and sleeping tonight because of you. I know you’re tired, and I wish you didn’t have to work so close to exhaustion all the time. But, I am so proud to know you like I do.” Vax knows he can get intense sometimes, knows that he’ll bring up topics that people don’t really want to consider. But, letting Shaun know that everything he’s doing is absolutely amazing seems like the most important thing to do right now. 

 

“I was thinking of you.” Shaun’s admission floats out of his mouth, guilty. “You looked so tired when you came in, and well, I didn’t want the dragon to ruin your night of sleep.”

 

“That’s nothing to be ashamed of, Shaun. Because when me and my family are out attacking dragons the only people I think about are you and them. Just because we aren’t focusing on everyone doesn’t make ours, and yours, actions any less good.” Vax kisses the top of Shaun’s head and starts to shift. “The water’s getting cold, Gil. Let’s get you to bed.”

 

He grabs a towel and hands it to Shaun who is no longer shaking quite as bad. He supports the man while he dries himself, and then wraps an arm around Shaun’s waist. Within a few minutes, Vax has got Shaun into bed and then goes back into the bathroom. It’s only a hour after dusk, so he’s not tired. Seeing a familiar blue bottle, he grins a little and grabs it before walking back out to Shaun’s bedroom. He’s naked and his hair is dripping a little, but they’re alone and he doesn’t want anything separating him from Shaun. 

 

The bed is covered in soft and thick blankets. And when he had set Shuan on them, the man had sighed in relief. When Vax comes back into the room, Shaun is sitting mostly up with the pillows holding him there and he’s taken his hair out and braided it down his back. He sees the Vax and his eyes light up in appreciation.

 

“Well, you do make a glorious sight.” His voice follows its usual patterns and Vax is glad that Shaun isn’t totally broken from the events that have been happening lately. Then, he sees Shaun finally notice the blue bottle in his hand and grin. “And you do know how to treat a man.” There’s a wink and Vax walks over. 

 

“I’m not as good as you are at this, Shaun.” And he feels hesitant, afraid that Shuan won’t want him to do this. “But, I do want to make you feel good after today’s shit storm.”

 

“By all means, Vax’ildan. I will always take whatever you offer.” And there’s a hint of heat in Shaun’s voice as he slides back down and turns onto his stomach. After hard missions and fights, or hard days in the shop, they would come to each other and help smooth the tensions in each other’s bodies. They haven’t had the time for it lately, and Vax is so thankful they do now. 

 

Rubbing the spiced scented oil between his hands to warm it up, he starts at Shaun’s feet. He’s using his thumbs to rub and press any points of tension. He listens to the quiet groans of Shaun and lets that and the silence of the room fill the vibrating holes of panic still residing in him. He moves up Shaun’s leg, taking his time to make sure he’s rubbing out all the tight spots in the muscles. 

 

He’s up to Shaun’s thighs and the groans turn a little deeper, a little throatier and he has to focus on Shaun’s back to ignore his own interest in the sounds coming from the man lying before him. The candlelight in the room causes shadows to dance across his lovers back, dipping and following the contours and bones protruding from the otherwise smooth expanse. He dances over Shaun’s ass with light fingers and leans over to kiss his neck.

 

“I’ll take care of you, Shaun, don’t you worry.” Shaun groans quietly in acknowledgment and wiggles against Vax. 

 

Then he continues, feeling himself relaxing and calming with every touch. 

 

Once his fingers are rubbing against the back of Gilmore’s neck, he leans down and trails kisses in a path up and up until he’s nipping at Shaun’s ear.

 

“Flip over, Gil.” He moves away as Shaun moves over onto his back, and watches as his movements are languid and he's almost glowing in the light of the candles in the room. Eyes are half-lidded and shining at him. But, Vax winks and moves back down to Shaun’s feet after a new splash of oil. They’re watching each other and it feels like every moment is building, building, building.

 

He completely skips over Shaun’s half-hard length and when he hears a muffled curse he grins at the man. His fingers and thumbs continue rubbing out the tensed muscles. He’s straddling Shaun now, to reach his shoulders and neck, and their cocks are lying together- shifting, rubbing, leaking. 

 

Their faces are close because he’s had to get closer to reach Shaun’s shoulders and their eyes meet. A soft golden that shimmers in the firelight in the room that stares at him in complete trust and arousal. His stomach swoops in awe that Shaun trusts himself to him. As a rogue who lives through creating misfortune for others, this kind of trust still astounds him. Vax never understands how other people can look at him, know him, and still trust him to treat them well. So, overcome with a sudden rush of happiness and heat, Vax leans forward and kisses Shaun. 

 

He doesn’t think he’ll ever get over how much he loves to kiss Shaun. Lips soft against his own but holding a passion and power with every movement and press. He moans and lets his body press against Shaun’s more fully. Shaun’s arms reach up and wrap around him, hands reaching up to drag long fingers through his black hair. Pulling lightly and twisting to wrap the silky strands through fingers. 

 

Pleasure rushes down his spine, but he pulls away and kisses Shaun’s shoulder as he wiggles down. 

 

“Tonight is for you, Shaun. Let me take care of you.” Every word is followed by a slide of lips down Shaun’s chest and finally his chin hits the hard cock of his lover. 

 

The smell of the oil and soap intermingle with the scent that is uniquely Shaun and Vax lets himself breathe and kiss the base before dragging his lips up the length. He looks up at Shaun and he’s watching with his golden eyes, Vax stares back as he wraps his lips around Shaun’s head and slowly sinks down before bobbing back up. 

 

He sets a slow rhythm, keeping his throat relaxed and eyes mostly on Shaun’s own gaze. Every bob taking him deeper, and the salty taste of Shaun’s precum hits the back of his throat. He guides his hand down to his own erection and rubs at the same pace of his bobbing. Shaun’s hand rests in Vax’s hair and his groans are soft, passionate and heated, but unrushed in the languid intimacy of the moment. 

 

Shaun starts to whisper Vax’s name, and a shiver runs through Vax’s back because hearing his name moaned out of Shauns mouth is always a thrill. The hips underneath him start to slowly thrust into his mouth and with quick movements of his own hand he’s releasing into it and Shaun thrusts up once, twice, three more times and Vax gladly swallows the cum now almost overflowing from his mouth. 

 

They’re both breathing a little hard, and Vax brings his hand and licks up his own cum while staring at Shaun. His lover grabs his arms and pulls him up so they’re face to face. 

 

“Thank you, Vax’ildan.” Shaun’s voice is soft, and it feels like every moment since the bath started has had a peaceful edge to counter every sharp corner in the memories of the day. “This truly was the best spa day I’ve had in years.” Shaun’s voice holds that tone they only share in their most intimate moments. 

 

“Well you deserved it, you glorious bastard.” 

 

They kiss, and they're both trying to show the other how much they love they hold for one another, with dancing tongues and teasing lip bites. But they’re interrupted by a yawn from Shaun, and with a small chuckle and one last soft kiss Vax pulls Shaun into his chest. Intertwining their legs and letting the taller man rest his head against Vax’s heartbeat. He unties the braid in Shaun’s hair and runs his fingers through the soft but very thick hair.

 

“Give me your bead, darling.” And the gold bead from Shaun’s beard is taken off and set to the side. Vax kisses the top of Shaun’s head and with slow, calm movements combs through Shaun’s hair while using his other arm to pull the blankets over them. It’s a little awkward, but in just a few moments with some giggling and wriggling, they’re nestled in the thick blankets. 

 

Shaun kisses Vax’s chest. Every inch of their body is touching and Vax lets himself take in the scent and presence of his lover. 

 

“Good night, Vax’ildan.” Peaceful, sleepy, loving.

 

“Love you, Shaun. I’ll be here when you awake.” And he feels Shaun’s body slowly relax into sleep and he counts every breath, thankful that the wonderful man on top of him is as powerful as he is. Thankful that he has another day to spend with Shaun, that he’s allowed to be this happy. His fingers eventually slow, then stop, but stay entangled in Shaun’s hair as Vax himself falls asleep, feeling safe and comfortable with the man he loves surrounding him in body, smell, and presence.


End file.
